


Hero

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: I read somewhere that in the comics Wade's skin used to hurt, like constantly because of the cancer, so I wrote this.I wrote this after the first movie came out, so grain of salt, you know?





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

Ah, morning. The best time of the day. Not. Slowly stretching your limbs, your eyes fluttered open taking in the absence of a person next to you. Wade probably got up early to beat you to the shower. Asshat. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with the heels of your hands you went about your morning routine. Shuffling down the hall you knocked on the bathroom door.

  
 _I’m just a step away_  
I’m just a breath away  
Losing’ my faith today  
(We’re fallin’ off the edge today)

“Hey babe, you want some coffee?” you asked with a yawn. There was no answer so you decided to make him a cup anyway. You were halfway through your second cup and Wade hadn’t made an appearance. The “World’s Best Merc” mug you made him for Christmas sat on the table, it’s contents having gone cold. You knocked on the door to the bathroom again.

  
“Wade? You alright?” You asked hearing the running shower. There was no verbal response but a loud thump reached your ears, alarming you. Worried you tried the door, thankful that it was unlocked. The sight that met your eyes, when the door swung open, nearly broke your heart.

  
 _I am just a man_  
Not superhuman  
(I’m not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

 _  
_Wade was curled up on the floor in a painfully tight ball. He was murmuring something under his breath that you couldn’t make out and his face was screwed up in pain.

“Oh my god Wade..” You gasped scurrying over to him. You could make out his mumbling to something about his skin hurting. Having seen this before, you knew what to do. Painkillers wouldn’t work so you did what you could. You sat down behind him and pulled him halfway into your lap. The scarred man barely acknowledged  the movement as you tried your best to be soothing.

“I’m sorry babe, I know it hurts…” You whispered running your fingers gently over his head and down his back. “But the only way to deal with this is to wait it out.” So that’s what you did. Sat on the gross bathroom floor for hours with Wade’s head in your lap and whispering sweet nothings.

  
 _I need a hero to save me now_  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero’ll save me (just in time)

  
   Ever so slowly, his hands unwrapped from his legs and wound around your waist.  He buried his face in your stomach and you could feel tears of pain seeping through your pajama top. Eventually his death-grip around your middle loosened and his breathing slowed to normal. His face lost the pained grimace in exchange for an almost peaceful look. After a while his brown eyes looked up at you.

“Hey Wade.” You smiled.

“Y/N…” He said tensely, probably still in pain.

“You worry the shit out of me Wilson.”

“Sorry?”

“Oh come here you.” You said pulling him into the biggest hug you could given your size. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Wade sighed against your shoulder “Jennsepticeye is an ass though.”

“Who?”

“No one, it’s a fourth wall thing.” He chuckled

“Okay, you want that coffee I offered four hours ago?”


End file.
